gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dinero y crack de Big Smoke
Dinero/crack de Big Smoke es una misión secundaria disponible desde King in Exile, donde Big Smoke lleva dinero para comprar droga posiblemente al Loco Syndicate; por eso ya no se podrá hacer después de Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, porque todos estarán muertos (excepto Toreno), y su fábrica de drogas estará destruida. Esta misión secundaria no es necesaria para obtener el 100% Dinero de Big Smoke Este comienza en Ganton, en un Patriot que cruza por Los Santos, Red County, Flint County y por San Fierro; hasta Pier 69. Para comenzarla recibirás una llamada de Cesar Vialpando diciendo "The cash is leaving Los Santos again" (El dinero está saliendo de Los Santos de nuevo). César solo te llamara los lunes y viernes. Se sugiere tener a un avión o helicóptero cerca si el jugador se encuentra en San Fierro o en el Campo de San Andreas. Al acercarse al Patriot, aparecerá un aviso que dice que se tiene que chocar el Patriot, al chocarlo aparecerá dinero y al agarrarlo CJ ganara $ 300. Cuando el Patriot llegue hasta Pier 69, ya no se podrá seguir y se bajara un miembro de Grove Street Families. Después de la primera vez habrán mas miembros de Grove Street Families en el Patriot que le disparan a CJ, haciéndola mas difícil. A veces la Patriot saldrá de su ruta y dará vueltas sin parar en Flint Intersection, aquí se debe aprovechar para obtener el botín completo. Crack de Big Smoke thumb|159px|Crack de Big Smoke Este comienza en Whetstone cerca de Angel Pine, cruza una Sánchez a través de casi todo el Campo de San Andreas y una pequeña parte de Richman, Los Santos. Para comenzarla Cesar llamara de nuevo a CJ, CJ le dice "The yay leaving San Fierro right?"("La mierda está saliendo de San Fierro, ¿Verdad?") y Cesar le responde "Right. But they're using bikes, CJ, and they go cross country!" (Exacto. Pero están usando motos CJ, ¡y van campo a través!).César solo te llamará los miércoles y sábados. Hay que perseguir al mensajero que va en una Sánchez, si se le golpea o se le dispara haciendo Drive-By aparecerá un mensaje que dice que la droga se está saliendo, se debe matar lo mas rápido posible porque si se demora, la recompensa sera muy raquítica. Aquí es necesario matar al mensajero para obtener los $2000 que genera su carga, si se mata y no se recoge la carga rápido bien aportara menos dinero o se desaparecerá. CJ se ira con las manos vacías si el mensajero tira todo el crack, o llega a Ganton. Recompensas *'Dinero de Big Smoke': Al chocarle al Patriot, aparecerán $300, si CJ no los agarra a tiempo desaparecerán, (bastara pasar sobre estos con el auto sin necesidad de bajar). En total son 6 cajas de dinero, si se agarran todos serán $1800. *'Crack de Big Smoke': Después de matar al cobrador aparecerá el SPANK, también si no se agarra a tiempo desaparecerá. Aportara $2000 si se agarra lo más rápido posible. Una recomendación es interceptarlo ya que nunca cambiara su ruta, esperarlo y cuando aparezca usar un rifle de asalto (AK 47 o M4 apuntarle y dispararle, así se asegura obtener el botín completo. Vehículos que se sugieren *'Dinero de Big Smoke': **Cualquier Helicóptero (solo en el principio para llegar rápido) **Cualquier auto con nitro. *'Crack de Big Smoke': **NRG-500 **Sánchez **Bandito **BF Injection Formas de fallar la misión *Ser Eliminado. *Ser Arrestado. *Comenzar cualquier otra misión principal o secundaria. *Guardar la partida. *Rechazar la llamada de Cesar o colgándola. *Que él Patriot llegue a su destino. *Que se le acabe la droga al traficante. *Activar el truco de destruir los coches. King In Exile Artículo Principal: King in Exile En la misión King in Exile, Cesar le dice a CJ: "Dicen que dos veces a la semana, Smoke manda un coche a San Fierro y vuelve con el maletero lleno de nieve". Este comprobado que Cesar hablo de esta misión secundaria, se conoce, porque después de esta misión se puede empezar la misión de la que estamos hablando. Curiosidades *Los cobradores parecen ser inmortales, ya que cuando llega a Pier 69 se va a bajar, y si el jugador lo intenta matar con sus armas no podrá, incluso si le dispara con el Lanzacohetes. La única manera que hay para eliminarlo es atropellándolo con un auto. *El Patriot es a prueba de balas, explosiones, fuego, y golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no a prueba de choques y reventarle los neumáticos para dificultar su huida; sin embargo CJ no lo podrá robar ya que siempre estará con llave. Aún así hay una forma de conseguirlo: se tiene que coger otro coche y empujarlo hasta nuestra casa que tenga garaje más próxima, y meter el Patriot en el garaje. Cuando se vuelva a abrir la puerta ya podrá ser usado. (pasa lo mismo con el Savanna de César en la misión High Stakes, Low-Rider, y cuando se termina solo hay que empujar el carro a el piso franco de la playa y ya está). Otra forma más fácil, es estar en Grove Street (Lugar donde parte el recorrido), y cuando Cesar llame, responde negativamente frente al Patriot, una vez echo esto, golpea el Patriot (que esta detenido, porque ya que estas frente a él, le impides el paso) con algún arma cuerpo a cuerpo, el conductor bajara, y ahora solo debes empujarlo con algún carro, o usa el Towtruck o un Tractor, para meterlo en el garaje de la casa de los Johnson. *Está es la única misión secundaria en toda la saga que se puede guardar la partida mientras se esta en ella, también iniciar otra misión secundaria o principal, pero esto haría que se cancelara. *El mensajero del crack y los del dinero son ciudadanos que se pueden ver circulando por las calles en BMX, y tendrían de 15 a 18 años, esto es, probablemente un guiño de Rockstar, ya que generalmente, los traficantes utilizan menores de edad para hacer sus "entregas". thumb|200px|Los Mountain Cloud Boys con el paracaídas diferente. *El Patriot tiene la matricula ASSMAN: La cual significa "Hombre-culo". *Algunas veces los que transportan el crack son del Grove Street Families. *Las mochilas con droga que dejan en la sección crack son idénticos a los paracaídas que usan los Mountain Cloud Boys en la misión A Home in the Hills Mapas Archivo:Mapa_dinero_de_Big_Smoke.jpg|El mapa de donde recorre el Patriot, el rojo es el primer viaje y el azul es el otro viaje. Archivo:Mapa_crack_de_Big_Smoke.jpg|El mapa de donde recorren las motos Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Medalla de bronce